MusicPlace Mansfield
Description Piano, guitar, voice, acting, violin and more Music Place Mansfield's Fine Arts Conservatory provides musicians and performers, a theory-focused curriculum; in a FUN environment. Our approach allows students to gain knowledge and confidence while they learn. Our goal is to create a lifelong love for music and the fine arts. We are located in Mansfield, Texas. If you are looking for piano lessons, guitar lessons, or any other type of instrumental instruction give us a call at 817-473-2822! You can also find us on Twitter, Facebook, and Instagram! Twitter: https://twitter.com/MusicPlaceArts Facebook: https://twitter.com/MusicPlaceArts LESSONS HAVE NEVER BEEN THIS MUCH FUN! Videos https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hw2YvQ7bP88 0:53 Chocolate Candies 62 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SzBP3FW6kDA 1:58 Royal Challenge Me 140 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8kXGhZimLLY 0:39 Volunteer Match Commercial 78 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ParLFYIhdV4 0:36 Forever Gum 49 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BWBqNVOXJHA 0:32 Forever Gum 2 56 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aqslCPh06RI 4:34 Katie - Tangled 264 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jL7yG2NLsO0 2:33 Brandon - Original Mash Up (Linus and Lucy & Jump) 195 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XC8FMej6cqY 5:42 Broadcast Kids - October Report 260 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=adQO67y3TqM 5:36 Broadcast Kids - November Report 1.2K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bdUSFi5WXTQ 1:45 Music Place Pop Star Singers - Welcome Christmas 343 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=P9tu-VtKbBY 8:11 Broadcast Kids - Special Holiday Edition 189 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fqOynUn26Fg 1:25 When Popcorn Attacks 274 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=a66GiJPwBuA 4:19 The Commons - Fashion Emergency (Pilot) 223 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zcbUnhXP41c 0:48 Texting 107 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=S9pEHt10jqY 1:48 Mansfield Animal Shelter PSA 448 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Wc39uXKzLbA 0:48 Your Phone is NOT Your World! 147 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QScIcGwmRTA 1:31 Solar Flare Zombies!! 249 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qGYu5qTiS9E 3:37 The Commons - The New Girl (Ep.1) 259 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-5Kj811eIhA 1:46 What Does the Fox Say? (MPM Style) 24K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ml7MHB8eGgE 11:54 The Commons Episode 5 97 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KaVyT8K_sKY 4:50 The Commons Episode 4 67 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PoHkr_7UXCc 3:41 MPM's Spotlight is on OnCamera 42 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MdLO3SP909U 1:00 Music Place Mansfield 404 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5yYdOTk1W-c 2:24 I Want You To Know - Parody 418 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xmRXYJ6_HDQ 2:34 Our Little Rascals, Girls Take Over 393 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HENMX5-BQE4 1:12 Earth's Hope Army 49 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Vkp4-AWqQNo 0:33 Broccoli Natures Candy 19 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ba1Og7bVVrw 0:36 Boccoli Natures Candy 2 23 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dxX7V6pkEqc 0:22 camp video 2015 too 20 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=08jzRNkr2go 0:25 disappear 39 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3iHAc684wpM 2:05 It Takes Two 89 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Dz-KzkkB8aU 0:55 ChillOut 31 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lf1EXpqo_xQ 0:48 Discover Nature in Mansfield, Texas 46 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ec7RYnhpKDo 0:16 Shrek the Musical - Benefiting Toys for Tots (MPMstyle) 112 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=S559Ywm37Eo 3:44 Ain't It Fun Cover by Distraction 111 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ilQiOr0x7fk 0:17 Shadow Mural 24 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jg7bkqwExPw 0:18 Summer Camps Music Place 122 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BlVNOVhKrUs 1:14 OnCamera Camp Movie Trailer 123 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_KKjJWVjTKQ 0:57 PlayGamesOutside 1 22 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lb2N984vH28 0:55 PlayGamesOutside 2 20 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Y4rac5XALTQ 2:02 An MPM Mystery - Where The Dogs At? 75 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tuIc06ssn4k 0:32 MPM Summer Camps 2018 - Discover the Arts 20 views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=n_DnMXdCllQ 1:03 Willy Wonka Jr Performance Workshop 17 views1 month ago Gallery maxresdefaultLittleRascals.jpg Category:MusicPlace Mansfield Category:YouTube Category:DeviantART